Die Game
by Iron doll
Summary: Una noche Sadica Y turbia para pagar tus errores con tu vida.Fausto vengara las ofenzas que Marion dijo sobre Eliza. ADVERTENCIAS AL INICIO.


_"Una noche Sadica y Turbia para pagar tus errores con tu vida."_

**ADVERTENCIA: Fic Sadico. Leelo bajo tu responsabilidad**

_**"Die Game"**_

_Abrio sus ojos y observo su alrededor: un extraño y sucio lugar...parecia abandonado._

_sentìa un ligero dolor en sus piernas debido a su incomoda posicion.estaba sobre una silla. Intento moverse; pero_

_no lo logro. estaba totalmente inmovilizada por un par de cadenas.Al parecer era de noche, no habia _

_ventanas, pero hacia algo de frio.  
-_Ya despertaste? -_Una voz y una silueta que le parecian familiares la hicieron recordar algo._

_**Flash Back**_

-¿porque cargas a un CADAVER bajo tus ropas?- _rubia y algo pequeña. Marion Phauna se detenia a criticar al necromancer en medio de su batalla para el torneo de shamanes.-¿_Acaso es algo asi como una MUÑECA, pero MUERTA?

-Nadie llama asi a Mi Querida Eliza y vive para contarlo!- _la mirada de fausto reflejaba todo el odio que corria por sus venas, enfriando su sangre, tras escuchar esto, mari quedo inconciente; quizas por un golpe...ya no podia recordalo con claridad._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-_Acaso te duelen las piernas, pobrecilla...mejor, comenzemos a "_Jugar"- la mirada turbia y perversa de fausto recorria a marion, intimidada por la situacion...aunque aun no sabia lo que podia sucederle._

_Sus piernas entreabiertas y su vestido desgarrado...¿acaso el necromancer se habìa aprovechado de ella?_

-Por si tienes alguna duda, _Aun _Estas intacta...**_Aun._**- _Retiro algo de su bolsillo...un pequeño bisturi, con una hoja brillante, con doble filo._

-¿Que pretende hacer con Marion!- _sus ojos se abrieron, ella era fuerte, pero sin su posesion de objetos no era nada. su energia estaba acabada, no podia hacer nada, y nisiquera sabia donde estaba Chuck. No podia hacer otra cosa que Temer._

_Fausto acerco su mano hacia el rostro de mari, la deslizo, acariciandola lentamente hasta bajar a su cuello. _

_acerco su rostro al de ella, y la besò. no, el no sentia nada por ella...solo queria llegar un poco mas lejos...mordio sus labios..su lengua...pronto todos los sentidos de fausto se impregnaban con el olor y el dulce sabor de la sangre inocentemente sometida. Marion solo gemia; no podia hacer nada mas, estando inmovilizada y sin fuerzas, solo su miedo y su voluntad la mantenian con la idea de liberarse._

_La pequeña hoja entro en en juego. pronto, fausto deslizo lenta y delicadamente el brillante objeto sobre la piel de la rubia...un rastro de sangre se hacia cada ves mas grande, y su dolor mas profundo. la hoja cruzaba por su pecho, parte de su cuello, hasta llegar a sus piernas, aumentando su dolor, y a la vez el extasis de fausto._

_-_Te encanta¿no, maldita perra?_- sus expresiones eran cada ves mas perversas,y su respiracion cada ves agitadas, como si fuese a morir de tanta emocion. una enorme alegria, quizas no; talves era Euforia, extrasis..o cualquiera de esas bellas y extrañas emociones que pudiese sentir en tan exitante momento.-_Yo me siento muy bien, pero al parecer tu no. ¿juguemos a_ algo mas carnal _?- _La invitacion estaba hecha y su cruel destino escrito; no solo moriria ahi mismo, sino tambien seria usada por el necromancer. este comenzo a introducir sus dedos en Lo mas Sagrado de la joven Marion, sin previa autorizacion, pues jamas se la daria. de todas maneras no la necesitaba...el era el amo de aquel mortal juego, del cual ella no saldria viva._

_Pronto las fuerzas de marion de agotaron y comenzo a sumirse en el abismo de la inconciencia._

_-_Acaso no estas divirtiendote maldita puta desgraciada! - _la sangre, y todo el sucio y exitante ambiente hacia que fausto perdiera la cabeza. se supone que era por venganza o tan solo por uso o necesidad?-_ no te duermas!-_ hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca de marion, quen solo gimio, y no desperto._

-Si esto no funciona, cerremos ya el telon...finalizemos este _juego - fausto deslizo nuevamente su bisturi por los labios de mari, a quien casi no le quedaba sangre. luego por sus muñecas, o mas bien la que aun estaba intacta. _

_sus mejillas, sus parpados y hasta sus ojos...todo recibia cortes._

-Que hermosa te ves...si hasta parece que lloraras Sangre.. lastima que deba irme y dejarte aqui, aunque no lo haria sin llevarme un recuerdo tuyo, mi victima favorita.-_ quito las cadenas y recosto a marion boca arriba en el suelo, saco de su bolsillo una cuchilla mas grande y comenzo a abrir una hendidura en su pecho. ingreso su mano, como buscando algo en su interior hasta que lo encontro..ahi estaba, su corazon, ya sin palpitar, chorreando litros de sangre.- _no deberia dejar evidencia pero tambien te dejare un _pequeño recuerdo _

_Termino su acto, su juego, con un gran final. penetro varias veces en el sexo de la rubia, pero esta ves no serian sus manos, sino su **bisturi.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
